customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Voting Center
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki Voting Center! Here you can nominate articles, images, stories and quotes that will be featured on the Main Page! You can also nominate and vote for your User of the Month! We do ask that you do not nominate yourself for UotM, but that you seek out a strong, upstanding user that has really put his all into what they do! Featured User For Against Comments Featured Article Jamie Thrust For #It's my best article to date. It features lots of facts, history and all the good stuff that should be in a article.Deltrax7 (talk) 17:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) #Got my vote [[User talk:OonieCacola|'Nothing' special here, just simply]] [[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 02:48, April 25, 2013 (UTC) #It'll do. DeltaStriker 13:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) '''Against' Comments Featured Quote :#'Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 01:16, April 20, 2013 (UTC)' ::'For''' ::Against ::Comments #I don't want to vote for my own but it is a different kind of quote from a villain than all of other quotes that are just fancy ways of saying "Diiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!" ''Besides, it really throws people off and they say, that is very interesting and original. Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 00:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::'For''' # #Déjà vu DeltaStriker 23:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Against ::Comments Featured Story The Investigation of Inspector Blore For #I am the author, but I think that it is a pretty good story. It's also unique, as the story is currently the only one on the wiki (that I know of) that features the main characters as policemen rather than Heroes.. TW~ (talk) 23:49, April 23, 2013 (UTC)TW #I am a new and un-bribed reader of this story, and I genuinely think that it holds a lot of potential. It has a more interesting, realistic take on law enforcement in the Hero Factory universe than we have thus far seen to date. It gets my vote straight away. #It feels a bit rushed, but I agree with BTD. It has an interesting plotline and, if TW does it right, could be one of the most captivating stories of the wiki. DeltaStriker 13:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Against Comments #I will vote this one if someone has a negative review on mine. (Exept for you because I told you when it would affect you far too positively with you voting. In other words, unless if it is a good reason, it is kind of cheating with you. No biggy.) -- Just Simply, BZ. 23:59, April 23, 2013 (UTC) #I think you forgot to submit your story, so I entered it for you. TW~ (talk) 00:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC)TW Millennial Shadow For Against Comments *The story is really hard to read due to its one-paragraph format. Instead of reading it, most of the time I am trying to decipher the story. It's very squashed. The spelling and grammar issues are hard to overcome, sorry. Though, with better formatting and such, it could be good. TW~ (talk) 00:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC)TW *Yeah, I would have to agree. The Featured Story should really be a story that is fluent and can be easily read. I'm just seeing intimidating, poorly formatted walls of text. Plus some of the stuff in it is a little silly: "the best story in the WORLD!!!! (Jk)" "God d@#*^ it, he's a handful. Ugh" "he is the TITANIUM DRAGON!" exclaimed Zib." ""''THAT IS IT. IT IS TIME FOR YOU ALL TO MEET YOUR FAAAAATE!!" belowed The Titanium Dragon." Sorry but... this is really unprofessional. :/ It needs a serious grammatical and formatting makeover before it can be considered as far as I see. OK, if you look at it again, the grammer is fixed. And the capse are meant as louder and the bold is even louder. Forum:Millennial Shadow I don't know my new keyboard is really hard to adapt to so that why there were so many errors in my story. And what does professional mean when everyone here is an average joe (probably not even twenty) writing a little story on a wiki that is in a format that Pros do use?Just Simply, BZ. 01:16, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Wow! That's a little out of order. :P Everyone is entitled to an opinion. I gave you mine. I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize if I did, but that was quite an offensive comment. Since when did my age constitute my right to an opinion? If you don't like the format of this "''little wiki" then I suggest that you write somewhere else but I will not have you slander this site or the users who work hard on it day and night. I said nothing about age or opinion or anything like that. All I was saying is that we are not getting paid which is what you implied when you said professional. I have no clue why you thought I said you didn't have a rite or something communistic like that. XD I wasn't trying to say anything like that. Just Simply, BZ. 17:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) "And what does professional mean when everyone here is an average joe (probably not even twenty) writing a little story on a wiki that is in a format that Pros do use?" For the love of Mata Nui please start phrasing things more clearly. XD This is the [second time I've read something of yours and gotten confused by a double meaning. Read that last statement over again and it genuinely sounds like a critical dig. XD It means I don't like it when you compare things to pros. That is all. Now, stop trying to prove how mean I am or whatever. Just Simply, BZ. 17:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) BZ, BTD was saying that the way you've formatted MS makes the story hard to understand. He wasn't comparing you to professional writers, he was saying toy should format you stories like them. That makes them easier to follow. DeltaStriker 13:54, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Featured Image For Against Comments Featured Creation The Syndicate (in general) For #(If there is a specific member that should be featured, put it in the comments section. I personally can't decide.) This set of MoCs is a perfect blend of Technic and HF pieces. I think it's been the MoC which has pushed my creative limits the farthest, since I had to make all 20+ members different, unique, and yet durable. McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 06:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #Yes! Epic team of awesomeness!I am[[User:OonieCacola|''' Oonie']] 03:17, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #All I can say is that this team prooves that bub has a good technique and their house is filling with bionicles. I like scrap the best while commando represents all of them. Their a bit shorter on average then average. That only makes them cooler for some reason. I looove their tiny ness. Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 12:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #A remarkable and space-aged villain organization that LEGO could learn a thing or two from. #A decent set of MoCs, though the feet for leg armor are a bit to bulky IMO. DeltaStriker 00:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) #Very nice! I like all the details put into the different team members. It's very complex and creative. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 00:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) '''Against' Comments #Yeah, just one would work a little better @BTD27, yeah, seriously.Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 17:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) #I have to agree here. This is a set of creations, not a single one. However, I don't really see anything wrong with that since nominating a group like this isn't mentioned anywhere in the rules...wait, there are no rules for this thing! NEEDS MOAR BLUE!! Wikishmid 01:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) #Ok, Harbringer then. He's my favourite. Or maybe Enigma... I'll decide later. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 01:56, April 3, 2013 (UTC) #Good point Shmid. Should someone add it to something? DeltaStriker 02:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Jamie Thrust 'For ' #Just look at those guns! Just Simply, BZ. 17:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC)